The Assassin's Flaw
by memo ouji-sama
Summary: He's not normal. He's a product of science; an engineered soul within an engineered body. He is not a creation of God; he is only a product of man's insatiable greed for power. And he is created for one purpose: to kill without mercy. But his creator overlooked a mistake: inside his body is a human's beating heart. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE AND IT'S SASUNARU. A YAOI.
1. Prologue to Madness

**Hi. This is just my second SasuNaru story and I'm not yet done with the first because I lack readers. I just wanted to share this story to you before it flew away my head. After this story, I know you'll say I suck as a writer but hey, at least I try to do something I want to do even if I am not good at it.**

 **If you're a homophobe, please don't read further. This story contains boy to boy love. :)**

 **Excuse my bad grammar and I am warning you now, the characters' attitudes/personalities in this story differ from the anime/manga and I will not include everyone here so don't be confused if you won't read about someone from the series. Now, on with the story.**

 **I DO NOT HOLD ANY TYPE OF OWNERSHIP OVER NARUTO AND THE GANG**

 **Full SUMMARY:**

He was created to not feel the burning pain of wounds or the dull aches of bruises nor the heavy emotions of a human. He was made to withstand a nuclear explosion.

He's not normal. He's a product of science; an engineered soul within an engineered body. He is not a creation of God; he is only a product of man's insatiable greed for power. And he is created for one purpose: to kill without mercy.

Yes, he is the perfect killing machine. The perfect assassin indeed. But there is one mistake his creators overlooked: inside his unfeeling body is a human's beating heart.

Now, disguised as a student, he entered the school to protect his subject. He knew he'd complete the mission flawlessly but what he didn't expect were the new things that came with letting his subject come close to him.

Read the story and find out how Killing Machine Naruto's past reveal itself and follow his journey towards experiencing the things human calls 'emotions'. And why does he have a human heart?

"What is this? Why do I feel?"

"Why is my heart clenching in pain? Why am I in pain?

—-

The night is cold and the moons is at its highest. Over one of the tallest building in the city, is a lone man draped in a black cloak and masked in a white fox with red and black emphasizing its sharp features. His spiky hair as red as fresh blood sways with the howling winds with the longer ones that reaches his tailbone caressing his masked face like a rough lover. With the help of the big full moon, a glowing red eye can be seen from one of the eye holes.

He stares intensely at the clock tower opposite his location.

 _1..._

 _2..._

 _3..._

At the count of ten, the lone figure jumped down, revealing a sword strapped on his black sleeveless tight shirt clad back, two guns strapped on each of his black tight pants covered thigh and on his ankle-high black boots, daggers were hidden.

No one noticed his descent. He blended completely with the shadowed side of the building; like a phantom. Headed straight to his left, he entered the top suite of one of the best hotels in the city through the open balcony.

The man in the bed, Mr. Kimura, sleeps deeply, completely sated after his activities with one of the girls willing to satisfy his hunger with flesh over a good pay. He snuggled deeper on the sheets that was once comfortable and clean-looking; unaware of the danger, unaware of his impending doom.

The cloaked assassin entered the room, the billowing curtains creates an eerie effect, making him look like the grim reaper with his sword on his right hand. He walked slowly, creating the impression that he does not care whether or not the victim will wake and call for help.

Slowly, slowly, he made his way towards the sleeping businessman. He raised his sword slightly. The light from the moon reflected the sword's shine. Then the businessman opened his eyes. Blinking his sleepiness, his eyes grew wide upon seeing the assassin poised to strike him.

"Target Kimura Akito. President and owner of Hashima Enterprises, one of the leading medical company through out the Land of Wind. Acquired power through bribery, murders and forgery. Last victim: Ganta Renji. Tell them it is I who sent you, Kurama." The emotionless voice, cold and cruel, stated in a seemingly robotic way. And without any second to spare, the assassin who calls himself Kurama, swung his sword to slash at the man's body, separating it to two diagonal parts before swinging it again and chopped the head off, with Mr. Kimura's eye slightly rolled in the back of his head. His face contorted with fear. His blade dropped crimson blood on the carpet. His job is done.

"P-p-please d-d-d-don;t k-kill m-me." The woman beside the mangled corpse of the business man, pleads. Her once clean skin splashed in blood. Her shock froze her tongue to scream. But the assassin didn't even gave her glance as he sheathe his now-clean sword before jumping down the building again.

Only then did the woman pierced the night with her terrified scream that woke the entire police department.

 **TWO YEARS LATER**

Sasuke Uchiha is bored. And not just I-don't-have-anything-to-do bored. He is I'm-fuvking-tired-of-this-batshit-life-because-there's-nothing-new-happening bored. A kid born with natural good looks, mysterious aura, genius mind and high pedigree, he's one of the top in the food chain. He's tired with all of the airheads chasing him everywhere. Why can't they leave him alone?He's been shooing them away ever since time immemorial and he doesn't know why they still throw themselves at him.

Sighing again, he let his head drop gracefully but heavily on his long table that its sound reached one of the girls that is actually one of his friends, Sakura at the teacher's table which is at the end of the room and he's at the opposite side.

"What's the matter, prick?" Kiba, one of his friends and a status like him -good looks, wild and playful aura, average mind and high social status- flopped on the chair beside him, that is actually Shikamaru's chair, and pat his shoulder.

"Ugh. None of your business, dog-breath." He answered.

"Man, Kiba. Leave him alone. You know how high that stick on his ass is shoved." Shikamaru drawled out while reading the newspaper, sitting on Kiba's chair which is at the table in Sasuke's front. And before any of them can talk, the ever-lazy Shikamaru stood up hastily and

"Oh shit! That assassin who's been killing high profile businessmen all through the other nations has made his first kill HERE on the Land of Fire and HERE at Konoha no less!" He shouted.

At this, the students who usually don't care about things like newspaper, swarmed at Shikamaru like flies on a rotten meat. Sasuke snorted inwardly at his metaphor. The students buzzed upon the news. Who wouldn't? After five years of the renowned assassin's brutal killings without any clue on who he or she is, a lot of people perceived him as an occult icon. Because the assassin only killed those people who have heavy crimes but can't be put to jail, a lot idolizes him. They even tagged him as someone the gods sent to purify the humanity's sins. One organization even dubbed him as a symbol of change. But a lot fears and hates him. And he is one of those people.

The assassin that called himself Kurama, according to the news about the woman who witnessed his act, but was and still called as Death God Assassin

, is one of the few people that Sasuke hates to his bones. He hates how this someone pretends to b a god. He hates how this someone pass judgment. It may be true that his victims deserves it but if that's the way it is done, then what are the laws and government is for? Can't he just give them the documents and evidences to the law and let the authority handle it?

His train of thoughts were broken when the bell chimed. The students scrambled to their benches and waited for a few minutes for the teacher. This teacher is one of the few people Sasuke hold high regards and respect. Iruka Umino is a teacher you can call as a parent, a best friend and a confidant. He is a gentle soul but a bad ass if provoked. He always knows when you have a problem and he would drop hints that you can talk to him about it. He won't force you and he doesn't pry. Though, the way Iruka always knows creeps Sasuke a bit sometimes.

Today, their teacher wore his happy smiles but beneath it is a hint of sadness and anxiety. Normal people wouldn't know but someone like Sasuke who lived all his life reading his family's emotions beyond the cold facade, reading Iruka is just like reading a book with all the vibrant pictures and graphics.

"Good morning class. So today, a new student arrived and he would be in this class." He started and excited murmurs started.

"Is he a male, Sensei?"

"Is he hot?"

"I wish he's an eye-candy!"

"I hope it's a girl."

"Yeah. A super hot chic."

"Silence, silence." He said gently while smiling. Sasuke saw a glimmer of pride. Whoever this is is someone special if Iruka is proud of him. "I hope you'll be good to him. He is a little, uhmmm, emotionally unstable and he doesn't know how to socialize so I hope you'll help him out. And he's my adopted son." He finished with a big smile.

"Ohh. It's a hottie!"

"Kyaah. I call first dibs on him!"

And Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"Please come in now, son." Iruka-sensei called.

When the door opened, it revealed a tall male.

And Sasuke swore his heart stopped and his mind froze.

Sasuke is tall but this male is also tall. Perhaps he is taller by half a head. With bright blonde spiky hair, two fringes on each side of his face that reaches below his chin, the longer ones tied on his head's base **(1)** , reaching his tailbone. Two girly but sharp on the edge unexplained-hue-of-blue eyes, lightly tanned skin and a thin but full rose-colored lips and, is that scars?, three thin scars on each soft-looking cheeks combined with the lean and lithe body.

The standard uniform is a long sleeved dress shirt with Konoha Academy's symbol on each cuff and on the right collar, a black vest (waiter-like vest. not the thick vest) with Konoha Academ's symbol on the right breast, below it would be the embroidered name, the black tie with metal edges **(2)** and black semi-fit dress pants and then black shoes. Everyone wear it but for the girls would be a black pleated skirt that stops two inches above the knee, a white and black striped knee-high socks and black shoes.

They always think they look like waiters but looking at it being worn by the new student, they feel like looking at a model-worthy material with the opened top buttons that shows some chest and skin, untucked dress shirt and un-buttoned vest. On his neck is a necklace **(3)**

Sasuke knows he is straight but looking at the man in front, that drool-worthy body and the very pleasing to the eye face, he's beginning to enter a mid-life crisis.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. 16 years of age. Nice to meet you." And a raspy, eargasming **(4)** , low voice.

But despite his polite words, his tone sounds cold, distant, fear-inducing and unreachable. He looked around, like he's searching for someone when those blue eyes, cold, cruel and monotonic, locked with his own.

Right then, Sasuke felt his boredom fade away.

 **'Target locked. Commencing mission's objective.'**

—-

 _And that's it for our long Prologue._

 _1\. The fringes would be like Minato Namikaze's hair. The longer ones, please refer to Rokudo Mukuro's hair. You know, how his long hair was tied at the base of his head. Or please just search for TYL Tsunayoshi Sawada and look for the fan arts where some of his hair are longer. Tsunayoshi and Mukuro came from Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

 _2\. Please look for Yashiro Isana's tie. Yashiro Isana came from the anime K or K Project._

 _3\. Naruto's necklace._

 _4\. I know that's not a word but come on, live a little._

 _ **Waaaahhhh! I need your comments and opinions! So, how was it? I'm going to continue after I think I got enough reviews and favorites. Because sometimes, it's discouraging if no one seems to care about your story, you know?**_

 _ **Please FAVORITE, REVIEW AND FOLLOW!**_

 ** _AND CHECK OUT MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT: memo-ruru_**


	2. The New Guy

The _raindrops fell harshly from the sky, lightning cackles once in a while. In the big window from a study, a young boy no older than four stands on his tippy toes to watch the water drops, accumulated from the mist, race down the glass to the window sill. He watch them in fascination until he saw his Father's long black car climbing up the hill top on which their enormous place stood. He felt the rush of excitement and happiness course through his veins. He wanted to squeal and run towards the big doors but he remembered what his teacher taught him earlier that day. To be a dignified man, you must learn how to control your actions and emotions. You must not show too much and too little. And so, he remained standing on his tiptoes covered with polished black shoes, on his right hand is a well-loved plush toy touching the ground while his left hand holds unto the window sill._

 _After a few minutes of watching the fancy car climb the hill, he saw his beautiful Mother waiting at the covered front porch with anticipation written all over her face. Even though the window he is peeking from is far from where his Mother is, he can still see the excitement and happiness. Just then, the long car entered the solid iron gate, still a good distance from the iron wrought gates that is just below the house. Upon entering the black iron wrought gates, the car circled the marble statue before stopping at the front. He saw his Father stepped out and him and his Mother met with a hug and a kiss. It is obvious they love each other. Then he wondered, how can you tell if that person is the right one for you? Is there a test? A scroll that says they're the one for you? Or is there something in your DNA that makes you feel that they're the one? He may be young but he is smart. Before his young mind can think of other things, a knock sounded._

 _"Little brother, I think it is best if you just come with me to welcome Father rather than standing awkwardly at the window." He smiled when he saw his big brother. He loves his brother so much and his brother loves him as much. He is his playmate whenever Mother and Father is busy. His brother knows everything and he planned to ask him the question running in his mind but thinking about the presents his Father brought home from France was enough to forget about it._

 _He let himself go and ran towards his brother with a huge grin. His brother caught him when he jumped and together, they walked hand in hand towards the receiving area._

 _As the days passed by, the question was pushed to the depths of his mind until his Father had to go away again. This time, he stood beside his brother and Mother as they say their farewell to their Father. Once again, the question surfaced in his mind as Mother and Father shared a brief kiss. When their Father's fancy car passed the gate below their house, he turned to Mother and his brother._

 _"Brother, Mother, can I ask you a question?" His child voice drifted towards the two and they both turn to him with soft smiles playing on their lips as if encouraging him to go on. Without hesitation, he fired away. "How can you tell that the person is your 'the one'? I mean, how did Mother tell that Father is her one true love? Did you both took a test to see if you match?" No matter how he tried to keep his face void of any emotions, the curiosity is in his large eyes._

 _Such innocence._

 _Such naivety._

 _Such... ignorance._

 _He waited for their answers because he knows that they will give him what he desires. Mother ruffled his hair while his brother laughed._

 _"Actually sweet cheeks, you can't exactly explain how. You Father and I went through tests, but not the kind of test you know. We went through hardships together and together, we passed them. And then, through those obstacles, we became one. At first, you're just a match, until that match becomes one.." Mother run a hand through her hair. And let out an amused sigh. " You really can't explain it, you know baby? Because it's different for everyone. Almost everyone thinks that when you see that person, time slows down, kind of like slow motion, and it will feel like there's only the two of you in the world."_

* * *

Kiba looked beside him when the new guy's eye caught Sasuke's because he swore he heard the others breathe hitched. His brows furrowed when he saw Sasuke still staring at Naruto, the new guy. Sasuke is someone who is very hard to please and impress and apparently, the new kid seemed to fit in Sasuke's term of 'impressive'. Kiba admits that the new guy really does look hot and he bet he can make a lot of straight guys turn to gay. He also can't help but envy the guy's appeal. He really is great looking and judging by the class' reactions, they agree with him. As he scan those pretty blue eyes, he can't help but feel scared and sad. The frozen and dead look on them looks much much worse than Sasuke's own eyes and compared to Naruto's, Sasuke's seemed livelier by a hundred miles. At least, his Uchiha friend's eyes looks menacing, angry, malicious and all those shit but it never looked so dead... So blank.. So...

 _nothing._

It's like looking at a dead man's eyes. And it makes him sad to know that a person can look like that when the eyes are supposed to be the windows of the soul.

 _'I will change that.'_ He told himself. Yes. He will befriend the new guy, Naruto, if only to just light up a spark in those eyes. And with his new resolve, he lightly stomped Sasuke's foot to take his eyes away from ravishing the blonde.

Sasuke went very very still when his eyes locked with Naruto for a moment. Those eyes are so blank, he can't even read what's behind the cold facade and he is great at reading blank faces. When Iruka touched Naruto's back lightly, he saw the torrent of emotions that Iruka's holding: pain, familial love, care, sorrow, anger, regret. Regret of what? Then he almost hurled his table to Sakura who broke their eye contact. _'Bitch.'_ She may be his friend but if she's going to ruin his moment, friend or not, he'll throw her to Samehada, the shark pet of Kisame, his brother's friend. He again turned to staring at the blonde god in the front who is currently being interrogated by their classmates.

Sasuke is very sure he isn't gay but right now, it felt like he has been his entire life. He felt attraction instantly to Naruto. An attraction he thinks will go deeper and he is willing to risk it. He felt his eyes rove that drool-worthy body as his mind supplies him with ideas he can do to it, his mind completely forgetting the dead pretty blue eyes. He is in the middle of his idea of chains when he felt pain on his foot. He glared at Kiba and Kiba just grinned.

Iruka watched as his class welcomes Naruto, his adoptive son. He watches as Naruto answers them with few words he knows is programmed to the blonde. And his heart clenched as Naruto execute the well-drilled words. He is flawlessly in action that you'll never think that beyond those one word answers and actions is just that: programmed and engineered. Until to this day, he still refuses to accept the hard truth that the others had accepted. He can't, he don't want to. But no matter how he can't and don't want, he MUST. For Naruto. For Minato-sensei, for Kushina-san, for Kurama-kun. He'd been trying for years to slowly accept that the smile he used to adore will now only be a memory he can recall whenever he looks at the blonde boy in front of him. But no matter how hard and how he must, he still cannot. Because even though it had been years, Iruka still believes that one day, Naruto will smile again. And he will wait patiently for that day. Even if it will take a life time.

* * *

" _But you see, when I saw your Father, I saw my future. I saw myself in our wedding day. I saw him waiting for me down the aisle with the face of a happy man. Then I saw us playing with our children. It was fast-forward for me, and to your Father too. That was how I knew that Minato, your Father, was, is and will always be the one for me." Long red hair fluttered in the wind as Mother hugged the small boy with blonde hair and the older boy with long red hair._

 _"I don't think I understand, Mother." The boy said afterwards. His brother laughed again._

 _"Someday, little Naruto, someday you will." Kurama said and held little Naruto's hand as their Mother nudged them forwards._

 **AN: Ah, there it is! Please tell me what you think of this sappy chapter! :)**

R&R!


	3. Entry 1: It Feels Warm When He Smiles

_The night is still young. From her office, she can't hear the sound of passing transportation, the incessant chatters of people, the noise of a well-populated city but she is sure that it is there. She sighed once again and roamed her honey-colored eyes around her spacious office that once belonged to her Father. Behind her desk is a wall-to-ceiling glass wall that overlooks the whole city, on her right are cabinets that hold important documents under lock and key, on her left is a lounge set: two gray leather sofa facing each other with a glass coffee table in between, and two settee completing the square. On the corner near the glass wall is a shelf of cherry wood with glass doors holding extraordinary blades from the smallest knives to the longest katana. The wall beside the shelf is decorated with a huge painting of a family tree. Most are blondes, few are ravens. At the top of the painting is another painting of the family crest. She smiled looking at it. Beside the family tree are rows of photo of each individual of the original members of her small clan. From her ancestors to the present generation._

 _When her eyes locked on the image of a smiling beautiful man, her once tired eyes turned sad and grave. Turning her eyes below the picture, she was met with mischievous pair of eyes and another pair that radiates innocence. She can still remember them like it was just yesterday. She can still hear the laughs as if they are there, laughing at her worries. She can still feel their presence as if she was young once again, tickling with them, berating them for being too playful, whining at them because someone stole her candies. She stopped herself from remembering more before her hold got loose._

'The past is the past.' _She told herself._ 'Remembering them won't make a difference.' _She chided._

 _Once she composed herself, she looked down at the file given to her that morning. She ran her eyes once again at the words that made up the request and she can't help but smirk. Her eyes glinting in disdain._

 _"This is what you get for boasting all that money. Tch. Wealthiest my ass. Oh, how the mighty had became more arrogant."_

 _She would have said more if not for the knock that resounded through the room. She allowed permission for the person to come in and she felt rather than saw the person proceed._

 _Hair as red as blood, eyes the color of the ocean, slender but deadly body greeted her eyes._

'You want the best? Then the best it is.'

* * *

Sasuke wanted to give Kiba a good punch in the head that time. Or a kick where it hurts the most. But because Iruka is in the room, he just opted to give the other teen one of his death glare that promises pain and torture and his ego purred when Kiba shuddered in fear. Sasuke turned his head towards the object of his lust, I mean, attention **(1)** and he managed to catch Iruka's pained glance. Once again, Sasuke is intrigued.

"Now, Naruto, you may take the seat beside Mr. Uchiha, at the back. Mr. Uchiha, please raise your hand." Sasuke, too ecstatic to comprehend that he had to raise his hand, just stared. Luckily, Shikamru came to the rescue.

"But Sensei, that is my seat." He drawled.

"No Shikamaru-kun, I do not see you sitting there. What I see is Kiba-kun trying to hide himself. That's your seat, you say? Then why can I not see you sitting there?" Iruka glared that made Kiba and Shikamaru changed seats in an instant. It woke Sasuke up. He then blinked when he saw Shika instead of Kiba besides him.

"I'm not changing my mind. Naruto, take the seat beside Mr. Uchiha, the one Mr. Nara is occupying and Mr. Nara, you take the seat beside Kiba. Miss Shirai transferred schools this morning." And before anyone could protest, Iruka's mean glare silenced them all.

Sasuke raised his hands and once again, he locked eyes with those cold and distant but beautiful eyes. He noticed that Naruto moved with grace and finesse that rivals a princess or a queen despite his bad boy image. When Naruto sat himself, Iruka then proceed to start the class.

Sasuke turned to the front while studying Naruto at his peripheral vision. Even with the limited view, he can see the blond boy's pretty face. Small but aristocratic nose, to the long lashes, the smooth and soft looking red lips. _'Does he use lip tint?'_ Came to his mind. He mentally chided his self for acting too out of his usual character. He turned his attention at the front but he can't help looking out at Naruto. _'He really is pretty, even with his distant and unfriendly vibe.'_ He turned at the board again until a few seconds passed and he found his eyes sneaking a look towards Naruto.

"Is there something you need to tell me?" Came a monotonous voice, loud enough for Sasuke to hear but low enough for others.

Sasuke felt his face heat up at being caught peeking like a girl to his crush. He willed his impending blush down. "I just wanted to welcome you at the academy as the Class President." His smart mind managed to reason out. He looked at Naruto and give a small smirk. "I hope you enjoy your stay."

Naruto just looked at him. "Yes. I am grateful for your warm welcome." He replied before looking back at the front.

Sasuke felt his brow twitched. He had never felt so ignored like he is now.

Naruto studied his subject even when is looking at the front. He caught Iruka's gaze and he gazed back. He turned back to Sasuke.

"I am Naruto Uzumaki. Nice to meet you. I hope we can be friends." He then extended his arm. He studied his target as he(Sasuke) looked at his limb like it was doing some impossible trick.

Sasuke cleared his throat.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you too." He watched as a small smile played on Sasuke's lips and something came to him.

He felt warm. Warm? The feeling your skin registers when you are near a fire or something hot. Not the scorching heat but the nice warm feeling when you stand near a fire after trekking a snowy mountain. Did someone upped the temperature? He roamed his eyes and saw that the temperature controller was untouched. He glanced around again and when he met Sasuke's ebony eyes, he felt it again. When he smiled again, the feeling grew larger.

He looked down at his electronic note pad.

 **'When he smiles, you feel warm.'**

* * *

 _"Your new mission is to go undercover as a high school student. One of our clients specifically demanded that we guard his family with our best agents discreetly until the threat is eliminated. I've already assigned the agents for the Mother and the older brother. Your assignment is the youngest. Befriending him is the best way to protect him. While guarding him, observe the subject, collect data. I give you permission to research on anyone you see as suspicious. If you catch the threat, you are allowed to kill on sight."_

 _ **a/n**_

 _ **Sorry if the start is too slow but I have to write how they will start their friendship.**_

 _ **1 I am going to use the lust-concern-fondness-like-love process**_

 _ **Sorry if this is too boring.**_


	4. Friendship

_"Aniki! Aniki!" Came a distressed call from a small brunette. He just ran from the edge of the huge property to where their Aniki is._

 _He ran to the kitchen, to the living room, to the entertainment room, the library and finally the music room. He feels so tired. His small feet hurt and he can't breathe! But he must do it for Shi-kun and Onii-chan. He believes in his Onii-chan but Onii-chan is still small and he can't possibly reach Shi-kun. Their personal staffs are nowhere to be seen too! Oh what should a small kid do than look for someone who will and can help them!_

 _When he heard the melodious sound of the grand piano, he felt energized. Finally! He encouraged his small feet to run towards Aniki. He didn't bother to knock. He just twisted the golden knob and bound straight to their Aniki sitting in the bench. He leapt and thankfully, his strong Aniki managed to catch his rather small frame._

 _He spoke and his sentences came out as blubbers and gasps. He only stopped when he heard Aniki's amused chuckle. He blushed._

 _"Ruka-chan, catch your breath first and talk later. I cannot understand a word you say when you speak like fish inside a tank." His Aniki teased. Ruka-chan inhaled and exhaled. "So what were you saying again, Ruka-chan?"_

 _"Aniki! This is bad! Shi-kun climbed Oka-chan's tallest sakura tree and he can't get down! Onii-chan is helping him but I think he is still small to reach Shi-kun! And the people always following us are nowhere!" Ruka-chan cried. His brown eyes are wide and teary._

 _His Aniki smiled at him. "It's okay, Ruka-chan. Calm down. We're going to rescue Shi-kun and Onii-chan, okay?" He looked at his Aniki's blue eyes and calming smile. He pushed his tears down and nodded. "Come on then. I'll carry you."Ruka-chan clutched his Aniki's neck as they proceed to walk towards where Shi-kun and Onii-chan is._

* * *

When the bell rang, Sasuke moved in his own pace unlike the others who moved like the devil's on their trail. He likes to set his own flow. Usually, when he was done, his circle would be already outside the room, waiting for his ass and no one would be around. That's why when he lifted his eyes and saw Naruto still sitting there calmly while pushing a book inside his bag, he looked a little surprised. He debated whether to invite the other or not.

 _'What if he refuses? Then I'm left with a bruised ego?'_ He contemplated. _'But what if he accepts? Then you're one step closer to getting inside his pants.'_ He nodded to himself mentally. Wait. Something seems wrong with that argument. Pants? _'Yeah. Don't you want to taste that fine body?'_

 _'Do I really want to?'_

 _'You do, your mind already supplied you the scenarios you wish to come true earlier, remember? The cuffs, the kitten ears, those cream, those whips!'_

 _'Man, you're so in lust! You're hopeless! Who would've known that it would only take a sexy blond to turn you to the dark side? No one.'_

 _'At least they have cookies.'_

 _'You should really ask him. This is a once in a lifetime opportunity because if you don't ask him now, someone might and then than someone's going to be his first friend and then his boyfriend and that someone will be able to taste that piece of meat while you're left in the hands of the mindless screaming creatures with no piece of meat for yourself!'_

Sasuke shifted while mini-Sasukes argue inside his magical mind within the span of seconds. When he and his other selves finally came to a decision, his center of attention's nowhere to be seen. He looked around until he saw the long yellow hair fluttering near the door. Without a second to waste, he shoot off, not bothering to tell his circle of friends and he managed to reach for Naruto's wrist a few feet away from them.

Naruto turned and Sasuke's breath, once again, hitched upon seeing the cold pretty blue eyes.

Sasuke noticed that Naruto's facial expression didn't changed. It remained blank and it made him freeze on his words. He just stared. And Naruto stared back. Neither turned their eyes. Sapphire to garnet; ocean to coal; day to night. And Sasuke felt something stir within the depths of his sarcastic anti-social self. Staring at those clear ocean eyes, his pulse quickened. He was entranced. The blue color shoots out like tendrils and bound him to the ground. They coiled and snaked his soul. The coldness and distant look adding to the pressure in his heart. The moment seemed perfect, like time stood still and there's nothing that can shatte-

"Sasuke! You shit!" Once again, Kiba managed to break a, in Sasuke's opinion, breathtaking moment. He felt his whole body twitch and his mind shouts: Kill! Maim! Disembowel! Lit him on fire and scatter his ashes on the ends of the earth. Bury him alive! Let Samehada eat him!

Kiba, as oblivious to his friend's thoughts, continued to bounced to them while ranting how Sasuke pummeled him to the ground and not say sorry.

"-hurts! You know! My ass hurts just because your eyes seemed to be malfunctioning for not seeing me standing there!" And he would have said more if not for the red malicious glint sparkling in Sasuke's eyes that is looking at him sideways. He blinked and looked back to his friends and sees them almost a kilometer away while ignoring him. He looked back and felt the urge to run away when he once again saw his friend's eyes. He looked at who Sasuke was talking to and when he saw the robotic face of the new guy, Naruto, the one he wants to befriend, realization dawned on him.

He began to perspire coldly and tried to placate his friend by smiling innocently but it only came out like he ate something bad. "Uhh, so..rry?" He managed to squeak before he felt his world spin around.

Sasuke alleviate his irritation by sending Kiba a good roundhouse kick to the head. He smirked afterwards but to his friends, it looked like a maniacal grin. He then went back to talk to Naruto again only to see an empty space. And he exploded right then. Unfortunately for Kiba, he won't be able to go to school.

Just for a day.

* * *

A young man walked forwards with sure steps along the winding corridors; the smell cold and dank. No matter how many times he had already walked the same path, the place always gives him the same feeling: it chills him to the bones and left fear in him. The metal grays walls and bright but scattered lights added an effect like he is walking down a villain's lair. He chuckled. Well, it might as well be a villain's lair.

His thoughts stopped when he reached the vault-like door; his destination. He pressed a button beside the door and spoke in clear voice.

"Mission Raven, reporting."

The door opened and his eyes landed on the figure sitting in the black leather sofa playing with an expensive marble chess board and chess pieces alone.

"Mission accomplished, Boss. I've safely delivered the message." He bowed even if the figure cannot see him do so.

"Good. Now go." Came the cruel voice. Without wasting a moment, he bowed again then left the room.

* * *

"Tsunade." A brusque voice called out to the busty blonde sitting behind a huge desk contemplating. "So, they already found out, huh?" A man with long white hair stated. The woman named Tsunade only nodded. "Hmmm." He hummed, fascinated. "I wonder how though. I mean Kurama's properly disguised no one would know it is him."

"The threat must be smarter than how we originally concluded. Well, considering he or they managed to avoid getting caught." Tsunade answered back.

"What'd the brat said?" The man asked.

"He said he felt something out of place and went to check it only to find a box inside his subject's locker. The box contained a note." She answered.

"What's the note said?"

"Precious one, you are never forgotten. We're coming."

"What?"

"Yeah. Me too. I do not know what it means."

"Never forgotten, huh?"

* * *

They're already seated in their lunch table but Sasuke is still sulking. _'The opportunity!'_ One of mini-Sasukes cried. He just kept on picking his food when Neji Hyuuga, his cousin, bonked his head.

He stopped and glared heatedly at the senior. _'What?!'_ His glare meant.

Neji only stared at him before directing his gaze towards the lunch room's entrance. _'Look.'_

Sasuke looked and lo and behold, he was gone within a blink.

"Hey Naruto..."

* * *

Tsunade ended the call with one of his freelance subordinates with a half-satisfied smile. She spun in her chair until he faced the mountainous paperworks.

"Progressed yet?" The brusque man from before asked.

"Well, it seems that our little agent's subject is very... interested in our little agent, Jiraiya." She mused.

The man, Jiraiya, guffawed. "I knew those gorgeous looks of his would play a huge role in this mission." He slapped his knee while laughing boisterously. "Who knows? That little Uchiha might be the answer to our distress. I wonder how our not-so-little brat would handle this."

"I know, right? Thrust to a situation with very little knowledge on how he will act. I'm glad I instructed the IT department to feed him limited know-hows." She agreed. Yet even with the loudness of her companion's face, hers held a grim and sad expression.

 _'I hope so. I really wish you're right, Jiraiya because I long to see those smiles again.'_

* * *

 _"Shi-kun! Onii-chan! I'm back! I called Aniki for help!" The young brunette called out to the other two boys; one sitting on one of the branch with a terrified expression while the older of the two's face etched with a determined look and already starting to climb Oka-chan's sakura tree._

 _The older of the two went down and greeted the newcomers._

 _"Aniki." He looked into his brother's same blue eyes. "Iruka-chan. I told you I can save Kakashi-kun by myself. We don't have to disturb Aniki's music lesson." He said calmly with his voice holding an undercurrent of relief. He knows and he admits that he might not be able to save Kakashi-kun but he won't admit that after promising Kakashi-kun that he will save him._

 _"Aniki!" Cried the boy up in the tree. Relief washing over him._

 _"Otouto, you know I am never busy if it's you. You're a lot more important than those frivolous lessons." He lightly scolded his younger brother. He looked up. "My, my, Shi-kun. I wonder how you managed to climb that high when you're so afraid to get down."_

 _"It's because Ruka-chan promised that we'll get married when we're older if I managed to climb up! He didn't say anything about getting down. Kurama-aniki!" Kakashi-kun defended._

 _The oldest, Kurama, mock glared at Iruka-chan who hid behind his chuckling Onii-chan._

 _He took a peek and when he saw Aniki still looking at him, he squeaked._

 _"Naruto-nii-chan! Look at Aniki! He's going to scold me! Defend me Onii-chan!"_

 _Which only made Naruto laugh harder at his siblings' antics._

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

 _ **Yes, boring, corny, I know. But deal with me, my mind's shutting down.**_

 _ **Please tell me how you think of it!**_

 _ **Tell the next update!**_


End file.
